claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Lars
Lars was Claymore No. 6 of Isley's generation and eventually became an awakened being. He was among the group of Awakened former single-digit warriors who gathered outside Rabona to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Etymology "Lars" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rāzu" (ラーズ). "Lars" is a masculine proper name from the Old French Lorenz, from the Latin Laurentius, meaning "of Laurentum," a maritime town in Latium, literally "town of bay trees," from laurus. Appearance In his human form, Lars appears to be a man with slicked-back, moderate-length spiky hair. In his Awakened form, Lars appears as a large, lean but muscular male humanoid with horns and an exoskeleton. The central portion of his face is obscured by a mask. Personality Lars is somewhat aloof and has only been seen to converse at length with Chronos. However, he has been shown to be easily riled by words, as exhibited when Miria taunted him and very nearly unleashed his Awakened form. Abilities and Powers Lars's abilities remain largely unknown, but it can be deduced that he held some power as he was ranked as a single-digit. In his Awakened form, he has been shown to possess considerable speed as he managed to dodge several of Cassandra's tentacles. Biography Nothing much is known about Lars except that he rose to the rank of No. 6, Awakened sometime in the past, and has survived up to the present time. He is seen sitting next to Chronos, Claymore No. 4 of his generation, as Raki and company arrive at Rabona. He remains behind Chronos as the latter speaks to Miria and her companions, not speaking a word himself. He was one of the Awakened Beings who survived a Destroyer-possessed Priscilla's initial onslaught, and then observed the Claymores dispatch of the two Awakened Beings that were sent into Rabona during the attack.Claymore Manga Scene 131 He accompanied Chronos as the latter conversed with Raki. He was also present when Miria proposed an alliance against Priscilla and Cassandra. He lost his temper when Miria taunted the Awakened Beings, but was held back by Chronos.Claymore Manga Scene 132 From afar, he and Chronos observed two battles: the one between the Ghosts, aided by the female Awakened Beings, and Cassandra,Claymore Manga Scene 133 and another between a Destroyer-possessed Priscilla and the being whose Yoki resembled Riful's. He expressed disbelief at the presence of another being that exceeded the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 134 He, likewise, expressed surprise at the seemingly endless power that Priscilla, who had managed to free herself from the Destroyer during the course of the battle,Claymore Manga Scene 135 exhibited.Claymore Manga Scene 136 Eventually, he and Chronos joined the battle against a Priscilla-controlled Cassandra. He managed to dodge several tentacles and helped the other four awakened beings severely injure the Abyssal One, with Clare delivering the finishing blow.Claymore Manga Scene 137 Cassandra regains her true self and engages the Awakened Beings once more, demonstrating even greater mobility than when she was in a trance-like state while under Priscilla's control. After Europa's sudden departure towards Rabona, Lars is among the four left standing against Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 138 By the time Priscilla has ended her battle with the Riful-like being, only Chronos, Octavia and Lars remain. Cassandra, noting the similarities between her current situation and the circumstances surrounding her demise, goes for the offensive. Lars is quickly defeated, Cassandra's tentacles ripping him in half.Claymore Manga Scene 143 References es:Larsde:Larsit:Lars Category:Males Category:Claymore Category:Single-digit Category:Awakened Being Category:Nickname Category:Isley's generation Category:Veterans Category:Deceased Category:Former